A Love Like This
by Inusapphrine
Summary: (don't mind the summary inside) Kagome and Kouga were engaged but she cought him with another girl and called it off. Kouga beat her but she got away and fleed to the aid of her best friend, Inuyasha. Kouga then starts to hunt her down and kill her so Inu
1. Default Chapter

Inusapphrine: All right I wasn't going to start a new story yet but I really want to cause I have too many Ideas.   
  
Full summary: Kagome is engaged to Kouga but isn't really happy. She catches him with another girl and blows it off with the help of her best friend, Inuyasha! Now their on the run from Kouga who seeks to kill her.   
  
Chapter 1: The end of a bad engagement  
  
Kagome Higurashi walks down the halls of her fiancé's mansion. She looks into this room where she heard noises when she came through the door. Her heart merely stopped right in it's place. Her fiancé, Kouga on top of another girl.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. Her heart ached. The man she thought she loved was in there ruining her happy life and the chance of ever sharing a happy life. She quietly got the door shut and ran tip-toed to her room where she shut the door, slumped down to the ground, and cried. She felt alone .  
  
She made a deal with herself that she would keep it secret for a while and believe nothing ever happened. She looked down on her arm where a bruise of a hand was and had a flash back on what happened. It was only a week ago.  
  
flash back  
  
Kagome made some pasta for a nice quiet night with Kouga. She put the pasta on two plates and gave one to Kouga. Kouga glared at her and grabbed her arm. The pressure of it made Kagome drop the plate of hot pasta on Kouga's lap. Kouga had drank that afternoon and flared at Kagome.   
  
Still holding on to Kagome's arm tightly, he got up and slapped her across the face. Kagome screamed and tried to get loose from his grip. She did and ran out the door. She went and stayed at her friend, Sango's house. The next morning, Kouga wetn to Sango's and apologized to Kaogme for what he did, and how he would never hurt her again.   
  
end flash back   
  
The problem was that it wasn't the first time that he did that to her and she was sober. Kagome looked on the desk where Inuyasha's hotel number lay. He had left a month ago and was going to be back in another month.  
  
Kagome decided to wait until Inuyasha got back from his trip to throw it all off. Inuyasha would help her because they were best friends. Inuyasha never even liked Kouga, but he was nice to him for Kagome's sake.  
  
It took Kagome about another 10 minutes to calm down. Then, she crawled in bed and went to sleep.  
  
a month later at the airport  
  
" Inuyasha!!!" Kagome greeted her best friend with a hug. " Hey! Make a note to yourself never to leave me that long ever again."  
  
" Good to see ya Kagome!" He hugged her back. As he hugged her he noticed right by her ear, on the edge of her cheek. He had a flare of rage through him. " Kagome, where did that bruise come from?" He asked with sincere worry.   
  
" Well, it is kind of a long story so lets jus' forget it." Kagome said a little jumpy. She took Inuyasha to lunch to catch up with him and later on went home.  
  
When she came home, she saw Kouga standing arms crossed and glaring at Kagome. " You were out with Inuyasha today weren't you.?"   
  
" So what if I was? At least I wasn't sleeping with him like you sleeping with other girls behind my back!" Kagome yelled back at him. " So I'm through with you!" She threw the ring at him.   
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome by the neck and pushed her into the wall. He then punched her right in the eye. Kagome then got away and ran to Inuyasha's house as fast as she could. Within 2 minutes she made it there and pounded on the door.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and, to his surprise, found Kagome crying and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her inside. She had a cut just to the side of her eye (which was bleeding). Inuyasha set her down on the couch and got her to stop crying.  
  
She told him everything that went on and how she had nowhere else to go. Inuyasha embraced her into a comforting hug. (hugs hugs everywhere hehe). Soon Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inusapphrine: Wow! My writing was pretty bad when I wrote the last chapter, but I am back and improved to write to you the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the story line. If you want to use my story line you have to ask or I'll hunt you down and beat you up. lol…I wouldn't do that… that's mean….and I am not….oh just forget it…lol!

Chapter 2: Plans to escape

Kagome woke up to the late morning birds chirping and the sun seeping through Inuyasha's open drape windows in which his couch faced. Wait…. Inuyasha's place? What was she doing there…then it all came rushing back to her. Kouga. The near death experience, and Inuyasha. Oh, no…. he knew everything now.

She lifted her head from the pillow that Inuyasha must have provided for her, and slightly leaned forward, causing her up and the blanket falling. She looked around and his living room only to find no one in it. She got up and walked into the kitchen. There, he was talking on the phone to someone and writing something down on a piece of paper.

Kagome sat in the open chair across from him, and waited until he finished his phone conversation. He looked up from his notes after hanging up, and smiled slightly. "Kagome, he has been driving by since midnight. I think-"

"Inuyasha, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no home anymore, he threatened to kill me, and I just can't go back. Inuyasha I have no clue what to do." Kagome's eyes started to tear up and they were threatening to fall. There was no way she could go back.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew this and he knew it well. "Well, that's why I've been making plans. We can't get the police into this, because he is a millionaire, and police these days don't want to get them into the city flashing their big money, and if he got away it'd be even worse. So, Kagome, you have to get out of here, and get a new life. Start over. The whole thing too, new identity, area, cell phone, credit cards, and job…"

"But I can't do all that on my own, Inuyasha, he drained all my money, and I would have no one to talk to." Kagome mainly panicked. Inuyasha looked at her a little uneasy.

"Well… that's why I decided that I would come with you. I have enough money for the both of us, and how else can I be sure that your safe? Are you in?" He looked at her with a look of questioning. Kagome looked worried and unsure of herself. She was to, he was giving up his great life for her. Talk about a good friend.

"But Inuyasha, you have a great job, family, friends, and every thing you could possibly want. Why would you want to give it all up for me? I couldn't let you."

Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's brown eyes, "Because, you're my friend and I care too much about you to let something happen to you. We've known each other since Kindergarten and I don't intend on losing that friendship due to that bastard, Kouga!"

With those words Kagome smiled, a tear trickling down her cheek. She let out a cry and went over to him and hugged him. "Inuyasha, I don't know a better friend than you! Thank you so much!" Inuyasha smiled. He had to admit to himself that having Kagome in his arms and her and him going somewhere together made him…oh, what's the word… not alone, happy! Yes, that was the word.

Kagome didn't have any clothes with her and they were not going to Kouga's to get them either. They decided that she would just have to go shopping when they got to their destination. Inuyasha was an exceptionally rich man. He worked as a translator for big time people, like the President of the United States, and other leaders around the world.

His job gave him a lot of connections, because his job also combined work with the New Identity Systems. That's probably where they'd get their new identities.

They soon arrived at the airport and Inuyasha walked up to a ticket desk, "Reserved tickets for Inuyasha to Tokyo, please." Wait, Tokyo? Kagome questioned in her head. They were going from Kyoto to Tokyo. Not a very far move, so why were they taking the plain? They could just drive there.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioningly. Inuyasha just told her that he'd explain later, and they boarded the plain to Tokyo. They sat there waiting for the plain to take flight. That's when Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said for the first time. "Kouga tried to get into the house with a knife last night. He was walking up to the house when I caught him and went out there to stop him. He fought me and threatened to kill you before he turned and left."

"So why are we only going to Tokyo?"

"He would look somewhere farther away first. That and I know someone who can help us there." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was letting it all sink in. After a while she smiled softly and looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Then she turned and fell asleep. They had just started to take flight. They would arrive at Tokyo in about 20 minutes.

End of chapter

Inusapphrine: Hello people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did review please! I do take constructive criticism because I know that I am not perfect but if you flame me and I don't take it as c.c. I will deflate ur glory…MUAHAHAHAHAHA! lol I am kind of psycho right now!

Chapter 3: They get to Tokyo and Kagome meets new people and gets a few surprises…oh, and they go shopping, but what does all this have to do with a wig?


End file.
